


Slip

by sugarpanties



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Realization, wily Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wasn't surprised not even scared, because it finally made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip

"Who was it?"

 

Hannibal didn't look surprised. 

In fact, it seemed my question amused him. 

He swallowed and put down his fork without a sign of nervousness.

 

"You're asking me what was the name of the animal we're eating?"

 

I smiled.

We both knew the game was over when Jack showed us that photo.

The picture wasn't special in any way.

My reaction was.

 

"The name isn't important."

 

I looked at my plate.

Realization that I didn't care what was on it was calming.

I looked up and was met with a pair of curious eyes.

It fascinated me that I felt safe in a place like this.

 

"What's important, Will?"

 

You.

Nothing else mattered.

Not even if our dinner was Jack Crawford.

 

"How do you pick them?"

 

"I don't."

 

They come to you.

How can you be revealed when you're not hiding?

When they become aware of them being the prey it's already too late.

Is it too late for me too?

 

**~~~**

 

"Will."

 

It's not her.

She's too small.

The hair has a wrong colour.

 

"It's not her."

 

"Who?"

 

"Jack, I don't think Will's ready for this kind of case."

 

He was angry.

I started to shiver.

He was angry, because he was worried about me.

 

"What do you mean, doctor?"

 

Oh, Jack.

Don't you understand?

 

"It's not her."

 

"Of course it isn't, Will."

 

Jack left the room.

The photo was still on the table.

I was sitting in a chair, watching my shaking hands.

 

"Will, look at me."

 

I didn't.

He won't be happy about it.

Two fingers under my chin.

I tried not to smile when our eyes met.

 

"Why do you think it's not her?"

 

He was testing me.

Testing if I knew what was real.

 

"Wrong colour... Her hair has the wrong colour."

 

He was kneeling in front of me, looking for a sign of insanity.

I was doing the same.

 

"Tell me she's not dead."

 

There were tears in my eyes.

He didn't know it, but I was sure they tasted sweet.

 

"I don't know, Will."

 

It wasn't possible for him not to know.

That answer was everything I needed.

 

"Our girl..."

 

He hugged me.

I didn't expect it and neither did he.

I tightened my grip.

 

I've got you, doctor.

With a satisfied smile I breathed in the scent of expensive cologne.

 

Finally, it made sense.

 

 


End file.
